they street race?
by hydi cullen-inlovewith Draco M
Summary: Bella has just moved and Charile warned her to stay away from Edward Cullen and his crew.But she dosen't and whats this street racing and what is bella hiding is she really asweet girly girl like eveyone thinks? R&R.
1. stay away from them!

**Okay new story I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think if it's good should I keep going things like that.**

_Summery: Bella has just moved in with Charlie and is warned to stay away from Edward Cullen and his crew. But of course she doesn't. and what's they whole street racing thing about and what's the prize? Please read and review._

**BPOV**

Today is the last first day of the rest of my life. I was moving from my home, my life, from my beautiful Phoenix. My mum Renee has gotten remarried to Phil. He's a minor league baseball player and traveled around a lot. Renee stayed with me when he was gone but it made her sad so I was sacrificing myself. I was moving from hot, sunny Phoenix to wet, cloudy Forks. That's were my dad, Charlie lives.

"Oh honey I'm going to miss you." Renee sobbed.

"Mum don't worry, I'm looking forward to some quality Father/daughter time." I lied.

"Okay well call me when you get their."

"Sure. Love you buy." I said before I walked towards the plane.

* * *

When I got off the plane I started to look for Charlie. The blue uniform tipped me off before I stumbled over with my bays in toe. Charlie was Fork's chief of police, not that they needed one I mean how much trouble could they get?

"Bella how are you?"

"Good Char-dad. You?"

"Great, that's go get you settled."

"Yes lets ."

As we were driving to my new home I couldn't help but notice how green everything was. I swear I could see at least twelve different shades of green. How did anyone live here?

When we reached the house the drive-way was blocked by a big, red, Chevy truck.

"Who's truck is that?"

"Yours."

"Who's?" My eyes widened.

"I bought it for you off an old friend Billy Black, his son Jacob is about a your age, nice boy that one and handsome. But if you don't like it I can give it back."

When he was done babbling I squealed.

"I love it! Thank you!" I tried to hug him but it was hard while still in the cruiser.

"You like it?"

"Yes! It's totally steller! Thanks dad."

"Good now go unpack."

After I piled my bags in my small but quaint bedroom I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting at the table with a serious look on his face.

"Now that you're here living with me I would like to lay down some rules."

"Okay shoot."

"First no boys." I rolled my eyes but let him continue. "Second no drinking, drugs, curfew is midnight and third stay away form Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen. I don't want to find you anywhere near them or anyone like them."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"There trouble, remember stay away from them."

"Okay." My stomach growled.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too. Lets go out tonight. Celebrate your arrival."

"Let me change first."

I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of red skinny jeans, black converse and a plain, black tank top. I let my hair out, my soft, brown curls falling around my face. Adding some eyeliner, mascara and a tiny bit of blush (lets face it I blush at least five times a day) I walked out to the cruiser.

* * *

"What would you like Bella?" The waitress asked me. Apparently I know her but my mind was blank.

"Umm…chicken ravioli please."

"And what would you like Charlie?" She said to him.

"I'll have my usual."

After she had walked away we lapsed into an uncomfortable silence so I tempted to break it.

"You come here a lot?"

"Yes I can't cook."

"Oh well I can cook for you from now on."

"You don't have to Bells."

"No I want to."

"Okay."

I reached into my pocket and realized I had left my mobile in the cruiser. I had been expecting a call.

"Hey dad I left my mobile in the car, mind if I run out and get it?"

"No go ahead."

I got up and walked out the door and through the parking lot un till I reached the cruiser. After I felt around for it un till I finally grabbed hold of it and pulled it out.

3 MISSED CALLS FROM D 0426785243

I turned around and walked back, I was about to call D back when my got caught on a rock and I fell. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when two strong arms rapped around my waist and pulled me up.

He turned me around so I was facing him. He still had his arms around me. He pulled me to his chest so that our bodies were mashed together. I was about to pull away but his grip tightened and that's when I looked into his piercing green eyes. They seemed to look straight into my sole.

I took In the rest of his features. He had sexy, messy bronze hair, high cheek bones and his face was one of a god, a really hot, sexy god, I could feel his muscles under his shirt. My heart quickened and suddenly I couldn't breath.

When he spoke his voice was like velvet, musical even. He smirked then said-

"Your Isabella Swan right?"

I couldn't but a sentence together so settled on "Umm…ahh, I mean well yerr but ahh it's umm Bella."

I blushed and he chuckled.

"Well okay Bella."

We stood there like that for about five minutes and already I was attracted to him, I didn't know him yet but I had the urge to jump him.

I finally got my voice back.

"Who are you?" I said in a small, weak voice.

"Edward Cullen" he said.

_Oh. My. God. Damn._

**Well what did you think please review!!!**


	2. virgin, i can tell

**Hey so I hope you liked the first chapter and like this one as much even more! And remember this Edward is a player, delinquent and arrogant but I'll try to keep Bella as true as possible but she will start to change or has she always been like it?**

_Previously:_

_"Who are you?" I said in a small, weak voice._

_"Edward Cullen" he said._

_Oh. My. God. Damn._

**BPOV**

Just my luck. It figures that on my first night here I would run into the person my dad told me to stay away from.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around making me blush for no reason. His emerald, green eyes boar into mine, penetrating every corner of my mind, body and soul.

I pulled away conscious of the fact that Charlie was just in the diner. When I did his arms tightened around my waist.

"Where do you think your going Swan?"

"Umm, back inside my father is waiting."

"Aww now I was hoping we could get to know each other, if you know what I mean."

I scoffed at his arrogance and his all to cocky attitude. Even though my heart was pleading for him to just take me right here.

"I don't think so Cullen." I copied fis use of the last name thing.

"Come on don't you want to?" his voice dripped with a fake child like whine.

I swallowed hared before replying.

"No." I said simply.

"Wha, is it that you have heard about me or is it that I'm to much for you?"

"Neither, I just don't think my dad wou-" he cut me off before I could reply.

"Ahh chief Swan, local hero. I assume the Chief has told you to stay away for the sake of your innocence, because evil Edward Cullen likes to pray on little virgins like yourself."

When I didn't say anything he took it as a yes.

"I was right." he said in that sexy, velvet voice.

"You know nothing about me." Anger dripping from my words.

"Wanna bet?" He didn't let me answer before he continued. "You moved to live with your dad to a place you obviously hate, an only child, you're a good girl, straight A student, never had a drink, smoke, no drugs, you're a virgin, proberly never had a boyfriend or even a kiss. I'm right aren't I."

My face turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment and from the fact that every thing he just said was true even about me being an only child. He took in the expression on my face and smirked.

"I was right, about everything." he said in triumph.

"Shut up Cullen." I seethed. "Now if you excuse me Charlie is waiting for me." I tried to move out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go, now!" I said in the most threatening voice I could muster.

"Why?" again he used that whiny four year old voice.

"Because if you don't Charlie will come looking for me. And finding my in Edward Cullen's arms on my first night is not a good start now let. Me. Go."

"Fine. But if you want I will be more than willing to help you remove some of that innocence."

My heart jumped. "I' sure you would but no thanks."

"We'll see."

"Yeah we will."

His arms left my waist and he walked away towards a silver, shiny Volvo.

While I was walking back to the diner I suddenly craved those warm, solid arms around my body.

"Bells what took you so long?"

"Nothing dad, just enjoying the Forks air."

"Well good. I'm glad you like it here."

"Yeah I love it." a complete and total lie.

The conversation died and we sat in silence while we waited for our meals.

"Here we go Bella, Charlie. Hope you enjoy it." said waitress no-name.

"Thank you." I said politely.

I was digging into my dinner when Charlie started the conversation again.

"So Bells I hope you don't mind but I enrolled you at Forks High starting tomorrow."

"Oh umm, that's great."

"Good. I won't be there to see you off but I wrote down the directions, you can't miss it."

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to it." another lie. I really had to stop that it wasn't me.

I could feel the nerves starting to bubble over. I was going to be the new kid. Stared at and talked about. Great.

When we were done Charlie was about to pay.

"Dad I'll be outside making a call while you pay. Okay?"

"Go ahead darling."

The air was cold, but what scared me was it was going to get colder, snow evenand snow is no friend to the uncoordinated!

I got out my mobile and dialed the oh so familiar number.

_Bring, Bring, Bring, Bring, Bring, Bring._ After the sixth ring they picked up.

I could hear the blazing music in the background overpowering the voice.

**(btw this is only Bella speaking, you don't hear the other person.)**

"Hey to you to."

The music is all I could hear.

"D can you go somewhere quiet?"

The noise died down and I could finally hear.

"Yeah."

"I miss you to."

"No I hate it here D, please come rescue me!" I whined.

"I know, you do."

"Oh my god I would love that so much."

"Awesome, you had better take care of her. And if you don't I will murder you."

"Don't worry D I know you remember."

"No I can't I start school tomorrow."

"You know I will, count on it."

"A full play by play every day."

"I got to go Charlie will be out any second."

"Buy love you to D."

Practically the second I hung up Charlie walked out.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes I am. Thanks for tonight dad."

"Don't mention it Bells."

"So who was the phone call to, Renee?"

"Yes, she said to say hello."

"Okay that's nice. Next time she calls tell her I said hi. Now lets go."

**So what do you think? and who's the D character??? you'll have to keep reading to find out. please review and ideas are always welcome!!!**

**xoxoxo**


	3. AN

Hey guys i know it's been a while but just letting you now i'm still continuing with all my stories. i have just had really hectic weeks but i think i will post a new chapter by the begging of the school hols. remember that ideas and thoughts are welcome always.

hey anyone els toataly flipping about the new HARRY POTTER movie?!!!!! i am so so so excited!


	4. if only they knew

**so i know it's been a while and sorry about that but i'm back with another chapter hope you like and don't forget to review.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

_Previously:_

_"Ready to go home?"_

_"Yes I am. Thanks for tonight dad."_

_"Don't mention it Bells."_

_"So who was the phone call to, Renee?"_

_"Yes, she said to say hello."_

_"Okay that's nice. Next time she calls tell her I said hi. Now lets go."_

**BPOV**

The alarm clock blared and then abruptly stopped as I practically threw it across the room.

Today was my first day at Forks High. Perfect I would be the new girl.

As I walked to my wardrobe I debated on what to wear. It was the first day at a new school so I needed to look my best. I knew it was cold and I didn't want to be labeled a slut on my first day but I also didn't want every one to think I was that innocent. Though I knew every one would.

_If only they knew. _i thought.

_'I woke up it was seven_

_Waited till eleven just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone_

_When your spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare…'_

I grabbed my phone and looked at the text. it read-

_B_

_Good luck on your first day._

_Call me after and we will talk._

_Love you_

_D_

I smiled as I pulled together an outfit.

Black skinny jeans, a plain white T and a brown leather jacket. To top it all off I slipped on my white converse. As I walked into the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast I noticed a note on the counter. I picked it up and read.

_Bells_

_Sorry I can't be there to see you off but you have your truck so you'll be fine._

_Good luck. See you tonight._

_Charlie_.

I scrunched up the note and through it in the trash. After finishing my apple I looked at the time. 8:35. School didn't start till 9 but I wanted to get to the office without to many stares. So I grabbed my Gucci bag (I wasn't rich not even close but I did like to indulge a little.) and walked to my truck. Nerves rising in my stomach. The drive was short and very green. But in no longer than 10 minutes I was pulling into Forks High parking lot.

"Hello?" I asked to an empty desk.

A woman with crazy orange hair and large pink glasses popped up in front of the desk. I jumped startled.

"Yes, hello I'm miss cope how can I help you?" she asked in a high pitched squeaky voice. No wonder she was single.

"I'm new here, Isabella Swan."

"Oh yes we've been expecting you miss Swan."

"Oh okay." I replied a little scared of how her eyes had this shifty devil eye thing going on.

"Well here is your timetable and a map of the school." She handed me a few bits of papers.

"And I hope you like it here." she said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said before quickly walking away from the crazy lady.

When I walked out into the hallway I could see through the clear doors everyone had started to arrive. Great. I thought bitterly.

"Your Isabella Swan right?"

I turned around to see who had spoken to me. The girl was standing a few feet away from me. She had long brown hair, a pretty face, she was thin and wearing a hot, way to short skirt.

"Yes but I prefer Bella."

"Well nice to meet you Bella. I'm Angela."

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"Yes that would be great actually." a smile lit my face.

"Come on then." she gestured for me to follow her.

As we were walking down the halls every single person turned to gawk at me.

"It's like kindergarten all over again and you're the shiny new toy." Angela whispered to me.

She showed me were my locker was and I was putting my books in it when the doors opened and five gorgeous people walked down the hall. I new one of them, Edward Cullen in all his glory.

As they strutted down the hall everyone turned there attention from me and put it onto them. Practically drooling. As they walked past Angela and I Edward smirked at me.

"Hey Mary." He called me Mary, what was that about?

"What was that about? I mean everyone parted like the red bloody sea." I asked Angela.

She sighed before starting what I assume was going to be a long explanation.

"That was about the dark nights. There a gang here-"

"What Forks has gangs?"

"-Yes now are you going to let me continue?" I nodded encouragement for her to do so. "So anyway they are a gang here and totally the bad guys at Forks. Drinking, smoking that kind of shit. Well we all do it but their more open about it and they don't care. The tall guy with blond hair was jasper Whitlock. The short spiky haired, pixy like girl was Alice Brandon. The tall blond girl was Rosalie Hale. The big guy was Emmett McCarthy and the one that called you Mary was Edward Cullen. There all as bad as one another if you ask me. And they love to beat the quilten tribe at the race."

"Wait quilten tribe? And what race?" this perked my interest.

"Well the quilten tribe is another Gang, they live over on the reservation and in my opinion they are even worse than the dark nights there this rivalry going on between the to gangs and our school and there school. The tribe always whant what the night have and visa vresa. And as for the race every month we have a street race. Anyone can enter and the Dark nights always win. The rules are simple everyone can enter but only two people at a time race-they chose-and those two people decide on a prize. It can be anything like money, for slips, even a person if that person agrees of course. And well they race but like I said the dark nights always win but Edward always and i mean always races and beats Jacob Black he's part of the tribe . They are treated like celebrities around here they get away with everything and they rarely show up for class."

"Okay then you mean Jacob Black, Billy Black's son? there friends with my dad and he gave me my truck and why did Edward call me Mary?"

"Well i wouldn't get to friendly with Black us and them don't mix so you better chose us or them? as for Mary? Simple it means you look innocent like virgin Mary." she laughed.

"Whatever." I said dismissively.

But as we continued down the hall I heard whispers of hey Mary and look a new Mart and I thought I heard one person say I wonder how long she will stay a Mary.

I found myself repeating what I thought this morning._ if only they new._

* * *

Today officially sucked. First I totally humiliated myself in PE, sat next to a real pervert in history AND English i think his name was Mike, got envious glares from two girls called Lauren and Jessica? _because_ of Mike and sat by myself in biology. Second everyone kept calling me Mary.

I was walking in my front door when my phone went off.

_'I woke up it was seven_

_Waited till eleven just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone_

_When your spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare…'_

I pressed 'talk' and heard the voice I miss so much.

"D today was horrid!"

"Really B do tell."

"Well first-" but he cut me off.

"Wait let me get comfortable and should I get popcorn or is it a shorter story than that?"

"Shut up and listen. Well okay I got there and every one was staring at me then this gang who calls themselves the dark nights came down the hall and everyone was like worshipping them. there suppose to be these hot shot bad asses or something. And then this girl who was showing me around started to explain that they and another gang called the quilten tribe and like everyone else have a street race once a month and these dark nights always win. She said two people race each other at a time and the prize could be anything that they decide. Like money and if they agree a person could put themselves up as like a sex toy for a night. she also said my new school and the one on the reservation have this like war going on. Also my classes sucked and everyone kept calling me Mary."

"Wow that was long. They still call people that? Mary?"

"Apparently. They think I'm real innocent."

"If only they new."

"Hey that's what I said."

"Well anyway you'll be alright just ignore them. And don't get into to much shit I wont be there to bail you out like last time."

"Hey your not so innocent yourself mister and chill if I do get into trouble I'll call you that's why the phone were invented."

"really the only reason they invented the phone was to let a future Bella Swan call me?"

"Yes exactly!"

"I always thought so." i giggled at his sarcasm

"I gotta go D. I need to cook dinner for Charlie and I."

"Have fun with that. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep and say hi to the guys will you?"

"Yeh I will. buy B love you."

"Love you to." I hung up the phone and went to start dinner.

And for the third time today I thought _if only they knew_ then _if only he knew_.

**like it? tell me please?!**

**REVIEW...THOUGHTS...OPINIONS...IDEAS?**


	5. V AND D

**Hey I'm back for another chapter hope you like it! So school hols have started! No school for two weeks!!! And I'm so excited for the 15th****-harry potter! I can't wait can you? Well course you can't it's Harry fucking potter! So loving all the reviews so keep 'em coming. Who's D you ask? Keep reading to find out. He and his crew (His crew are the guys Bella says to say hi to in the last chapter.) but anyway they will show up eventually. Hope you like it and things will start to heat up very soon! Just so you know with my stories I don't plan it out, I just have a basic idea and I go with it. If I plan it out I always end up changing everything lol. And lastly I think I'm gonna do this mostly in Bella's POV.**

_Previously:_

_I hung up the phone and went to start dinner._

_And for the third time today I thought if only they knew then if only he knew._

_Disowner: I do not own twilight only the plot and D and his crew._

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning with a dark cloud hovering over my head. My second day at Forks High. Great a whole day of stares, whispers and people calling me Mary. isn't life grand? Though I could use the name MARY to my advantage. I smiled to myself and proceeded to chose today's outfit.

I decided to go with something that had a little kick, if you know what I mean. a long sleeved, blue T that dipped a little too low at the front, white skinny jeans and I slipped on my Manolo Blanc peep toe heels. I brushed my hair, letting my brown curls cascade around my face. After I finished my make-up I walked into the kitchen to suprisingly find Charlie sitting at the table reading the paper.

When he turned to me his eyes bugged out of his head and his face started to turn purple.

"What are you wearing?! Your not going to school, out in public in that?" I ignored his comment and resisted the urge to say "that's kind of the point Charlie."

"What are you doing home?"

"I got a day off. So I'll be here all day."

"Oh that's great. Well I had better be heading to school."

"Change first. Your dressed exactly like the people I told you to stay away from."

"I would dad but no time I'm gonna be late. Buy." I said as I rushed out the door and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

"Bella!" Angela called to me.

"Hey Ange what's up?"

"Nothing much. And you look so damn hot girl."

"Thank you. You look sexy to."

"I do don't I?" I laughed at her fake 'I'm-all-that' attitude.

"Come on lets head to class." she said.

The first three periods went by in a flash and in no time I was sitting with my new 'friends'. but don't be fooled just because I'm allowed sat with them didn't stop them from calling me Mary.

"I gotta say Mary you look fine it those pants. But I bet you would look even better out of them." a guy named Mike whispered in my ear in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"First off my names not Mary and second your not my type."

"And what is your type, Mary?" he said in an irritated voice.

"well lets see your blond, blue eyes, short, a jock which means you never fail a test, skip or get detention. And my type is the complete opposite."

"You go for the bad boys then." he said it as a statement not a question. My gaze subconsciously landed on Edward. Yes I was defiantly a bad boy kind of girl. Mike followed my gaze and smiled.

"Well Mary your out of luck Edward Cullen doesn't date and neither does his gang. But I'll always be hear for you baby." He said before turning back to the conversation. I was still staring at Edward unable to look away. As if he could feel my gaze, he looked up and my eyes locked with his piercing green ones. He smirked and mouthed "Mary." I quickly looked away and frowned. Why the hell did I have to be attracted to a arrogant jackass?

After lunch I walked slowly to biology. But unlike yesterday I wasn't sitting alone. There sitting in the seat next to mine was none other then the infamous Edward Cullen.

As soon as I sat down he turned his drop dead sexy body towards me.

"Mary nice to see you again."

" Hi to you to and my name is Bella not Mary." i was getting a little sick of the Mary shit.

"I don't know you look like a Mary, though that outfit is a few steps away from Mary. I must say I think your going to fit in well here."

"Well I'm glad you approve." I said sarcastically.

"Trust me I do." that crooked smile of his almost made me melt.

"So is that beat up old truck yours because if it is I feel sorry for you."

"Yes it is and I feel sorry for me too. But Charlie bought it for me so I have to pretend I like it."

He leaned towards me and I subconsciously lead in. "If you ever want to see a real car I'll be happy to show you one and inside of it." he winked daring me to say no. and I sure as hell wasn't going to back down.

"I might just take you up on it. But I'm curious is this car you want to show me the one you race in?"

"So you heard about that. And yes it is."

"It better be up to my standards, or I'll be disappointed."

"You no cars?"

"I might know a little."

He looked taken aback by me knowing about cars. should I tell him? I could but where's the fun in that?

"I think I'd like to know just how much you know Mary."

I scowled and looked to the front of the classroom. I was surprised to find that while Edward and I were talking the class had started. Our teacher was in the middle of explaining an experiment that we, with our lab partners would have to do in a minute. Great.

School was over and I was in my room avoiding Charlie's eyes. I think he thinks I'm friends with _'them'_ even though I haven't spoken to any of them except Edward.

I pulled my laptop out of the cupboard and logged on to Myspace.

V was online so I commented her profile.

Hey V long time no talk.

How r u ? I miss all you guy so much. 

Hmb ily.

It was only seconds before she replied.

_B babe I know it's been an eternity._

_I'm good u? how your new school?_

_We all miss you too_

_Don't worry we aint gonna forget you in fact we were thinking of visiting soon_

_Hmb xoxxoxoxoxxo_

Me good 2

School :( did D tell you about the Mary thing?

Yes yes visit!

Xxx

_Yerr he did. I can't believe they still say that shit_

_And D told me to tell you he's taking care of your baby real well_

_Ily_

Thank god. I have bin so worried

Hey I gotta go do homework

I'll talk to you real soon

Ily xoxoxxo babe.

_Yerr we will _

_I'll tell the guys you said hi love you 2 babe_

I logged off and pulled my books out of my bag.

After an hour of work I gave up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"nothing. I just ordered pizza so you didn't have to cook."

"Thanks dad."

My phone buzzed the tone that told me the number wasn't in my phonebook. I picked it up and looked at the text.

**Hey Mary what's up?**

Who is this?

**Edward Cullen**

Oh hi I'm good and how did you get my number?

**I have my ways. Just wanted to know if you would like a lift to school tomorrow? I would hate for you to have to drive the shit box you do.**

i debated over it for a minute before deciding.

Umm yes thanx. Is there anything else you wanted?

**Yes what are you wearing? Please say nothing.**

I blushed when i read it. what was i meant to say? Charlie looked at me suspiciously before returning to a newspaper. I decided to tease him.

If you must know I'm lying on my bed in my red, lacey, Victorian Secret bra and matching panties.

It took 10 minutes for him to reply.

**I'd love to see you in that and in less. a lot less.**

him saying he would like to see me naked wasn't the same as when Mike said it. i liked it, a lot when Edward said it.

I bet you do.

**Yes, yes I do.**

_Goodnight Edward._

**Night Mary.**

There was a knock at the door and I saved his number to my phone and went to open the door for the pizza guy.

* * *

**Well what's the verdict?**

**Reviews, ideas, thoughts?**

**So I know a lot hasn't been happening but it will very soon so keep reading! xoxo**


	6. butt naked

**hey eveyone thanx for all the great reviews and ideas. love them all and love you all for reviewing! well heres another chapter hope it's good enough.**

_Previously:Goodnight Edward._

_Night Mary._

_There was a knock at the door and I saved his number to my phone and went to open the door for the pizza guy._

**BPOV**

I woke up at 6:34 sweaty and exceptionally wet. Don't get me wrong I've had sex dreams before but nothing like that. Nothing that erotic. I have never reacted so strongly to one, well up un till last night. And when I say react strongly I mean having a mind blowing orgasm while asleep. Yes you heard me correctly while asleep. I closed my eyes and moaned, just the mire thought of it made me wet-er.

_Flashback…_

_He pushed my naked body up against a window. Our naked selves exposed to any outside viewers. And it made everything more exciting. His hands groped my breasts. His unshaved face grazing my neck while his mouth sucked, bite and licked my shoulder._

_I moaned and pulled his face away from my shoulder and I crushed his mouth to mine._

_"Bella." His silky voice moaned._

_He plunged into my dripping core, slamming my back into the window. He waited un till I adjusted to the size of his cock before pulling out and slamming into me again._

_"Oh god!" I screamed._

_He continued moving in and out of me, our bodies making the window shake with the pressure._

_"Oh fuck Bella!"_

_Something between a scream and a shriek left my lips._

_"God you so fucking tight." He moaned in my ear._

_All I could do was whimper in response._

_"Fuck? I love…your big, delicious cock…I-in me." I groaned._

_" And I love it when you talk dirty." His voice was rough and I loved it._

_I could feel my climax approaching. We moved our bodies in perfect sync. Everything about the way our bodies fit against each other just clicked._

_"O fuck…I-I…I'm going to…" I couldn't finish my sentence._

_"Cum for me Isabella." He whispered._

_And I came screaming for this god in front of me. He came only seconds after. His seeds spilling into me. He pulled out of me and our intertwined bodies slid down the window. He folded me into his chest. He sweetly kissed my forehead and whispered my name._

_"Bella…"_

_And in return I whispered his._

_"Edward…"_

_End flashback._

I was once again wet but you know what got to me the most? Well, it was the fact that he called me Bella. I smiled but then sat up and started to panic.

Oh. My. God. I can not have sex dreams about Edward Cullen and I can not want those dreams to be reality. There were several reasons to back up that sentence.

1. He's part of a gang which means he is probably dangerous.

2. Charlie told me to stay away from him.

3. He is a player.

4. Why would he chose me? Okay so I knew I was hot but someone who is that perfect why would they settle for me?

5. He is taking me to school today. Talk about awkward.

6. He is Edward Cullen.

But on the flip side there were also several reasons to make dreams reality.

1. He is part of a gang and has the bad ass thing going on.

2. Charlie told me to stay away from him. (I'm a 'when your 'rents say to go right go left' kind a gal)

3. He is a fucking god.

4. He is taking me to school today. Which means I will have ample opportunity to take advantage of the situation.

5. He is Edward Cullen.

I couldn't debate this any longer so I got up stripped and stepped into the steaming hot shower.

but deep down i knew i liked him, alot.

I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. Looking in to the mirror I really looked at myself. My brown hair clung dripping wet to my bare shoulders. Deep, chocolate, brown eyes stared back at me. My lightly tanned face with no blemishes or pimples, full lips and straight nose. All in all I didn't really see why Edward could not be attracted to me at least a little. No be confident Bella. I. am. Hot and Edward would be lucky to have me. and i have seen the way he looks at me. he wants me i just know it.

"Bella?" Charlie called to me from down stairs.

"Yeh dad?"

"Oh your up. I was just going to tell you that I was leaving."

"Okay. Have fun at work."

"Will do buy. And I'll leave the door unlocked for you okay."

"Sure dad. Buy."

I heard the door shut and Charlie's cruiser roar to life. And in a minute it faded out.

I really didn't see why Charlie always keeps the door unlocked but it was like this weird thing with him so I didn't voice my opinion.

I examined myself for another few minutes before turning on the sink and cleansing my face.

After another 5 minutes in the bathroom I realized I had forgotten my clothes. (I always took the with me to avoid anything awkward for Charlie. Honestly I didn't care I mean he is my father.) I thought I heard the frond door open and close but I thought nothing of it. If anything Charlie had left something behind.

So just in case I ran into him I tightened the towel around me and opened the bathroom door.

I was halfway across the hallway when I heard a surprised gasp from the top of the stairs. I turned and looked and immediately my cheeks burned bright red and I clutched the towel to my body.

I was frozen on the spot my body unable to move and run into my room so I could die of embarrassment.

"Edward."

He smirked and moved closer to me.

"Mary. You should probably lock your doors when your naked. Anyone can just wonder on in." his eyes raked over my body. I could feel the towel about to slip, the only thing holding it there was my hand clutching the two corners. And every time he came closer my grip loosened and for some crazy reason my hand couldn't hold it tighter.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a small voice. Still trying to get my body to move but it was like his eyes had petrified me. I was trapped.

"Taking you to school remember?"

"Yes. But I mean in my house."

"Oh I honked but you didn't come so I came to the door and it was unlocked. I wasn't lying in that text Mary." He said while staring at my nearly exposed body.

"But It's like way early." i said confused and for a moment i forgot i was standing in front of him naked with nothing but a towel.

"I was hoping to catch you in the shower and look it's my luky day! if only that towel were to slip." His voice was sexy as hell and i think i was just about to just let it fall.

Some of my confidence came back but i could still only focus on one thing.

"Stop calling me Mary damn it!"

He chuckled. He was only inches away from me and all thoughts went out of my head.

"Lets not kid ourselves Mary we both know you want me."

"And we both know you want me." I said with all the confidence I could muster.

He smirked and brought his hand down to my towel. He took it in his hand just ubove my breasts and I let my hands fall to my sides. He let the towel go and it fall to the floor around me.

And I stood there completely naked in front of Edward. He took a final step forward and…

**sorry ut it's late i'm tired and my mum is telling my to go to bed and also i couldn't help leaving you on a cliffy lol.**

**please review. you know the basics review-thoughts-ideas-comments dot dot dot**

**ily-toy everyone who reads and likes my story. **

** xoxoxo**


	7. tattoo what tattoos

**hey everyone im back, back, back, back again. hahaha lol! hey everyone see the new Harry Potter? love it!!! well read !!!**

_Previously:_

_"And we both know you want me." I said with all the confidence I could muster._

_He smirked and brought his hand down to my towel. He took it in his hand and I let mine fall to my sides. He let the towel go and it fall to the floor around me._

_And I stood there completely exposed to Edward. He took a final step forward and…_

**BPOV**

…Pulled his face to mine.

Our lips collided and the world fell around us. It was like it was only the two of us and nothing else mattered. It was the single most fantastic feeling I have ever had.

The kiss was passionate and filled with lust. We pulled apart when air became a problem.

As we did Edward looked me up and down, his eyes taking in every part of my naked body. His gaze stopped when he focused on my stomach.

His face showed surprise before his lips turned into a smirk.

I didn't have to look down to know what he was smirking at.

My tattoo.

The colour was an emerald green and it started at a point at the bottom left corner of my stomach. The tattoo was a series of intricate swirls and circles (think Zoey in house of night). It fanned out from the point going up diagonally just above my navel and across the bottom of my stomach. The circles and swirls continued across my stomach, a line cutting them off at the right side of my stomach.

Edward's eyes filled with lust. He pushed my up against the wall and crushed his lips to mine again.

I tugged at his shirt tying to get it off while he un-zipped his pants.

When all clothing had been removed I pulled back and looked him up and down.

He had an incredible body and the biggest cock I had ever seen. I could see a black line coming around from his back. I turned him around and was meet with I tattoo. It was a picture of a griffin. It's wings spread reaching his shoulders. The black line was part of it's tail.

And it only made him all the more sexy. I turned him back around and kissed him fiercely. I broke the kiss and for the first time realized Edward had a tongue piercing. I mean seriously how could I miss that?

We moved our way back into my room. We landed on my bed with Edward on top.

Edward's hands were everywhere. Cupping my breasts and running up and down my body. I pulled him closer to me. He plunged into me.

"Oh god…Edward!" I screamed.

"Fuck Bella." He moaned.

And for a second I could only think _he called me Bella._

He moved in and out of me getting me on a natural high.

I screamed his name as I came.

Edward in return called out mine.

He pulled out of me and rolled us over so I was lying on my side, my tattoo peaking out.

His fingers traced my tat running over the emerald lines. And for the first time I noticed my tattoo and his eyes were the same colour.

I stopped his hand and pushed him over so I could study his tattoo.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Don't you think we should I don't know go to school?"

"In a moment Bella. Lets just lie here for a little."

"Kay." Was my only reply. Secretly I was dieing to lay here all day with him.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Yes?"

"You called me Bella."

"Yes Bella I did."

I smiled and pulled him back to face me. I curled up against him and he rapped his arms around me.

"Bella?"

I giggled a little before answering.

"Yes Edward?"

"Your not a virgin.

"No Edward I'm not a virgin."

"Come on lets get dressed and head to school."

We got up and I picked out an outfit while Edward went into the hall to collect his clothes.

I threw on a Pale green, short, denim skirt and a tight, white tank and I threw on my Ed Hardy jacket with my Jimmy Choo shoes. And headed out to meet Edward.

He looked sexier then ever. His clothes were wrinkled to hell, his hair was messier then ever and he had a hicky on his neck.

"Come on lets go or we are going to be late." He said.

We walked down the stairs with Edward's are around my waist. Once we were in the car and speeding towards forks high school the conversation started up again.

"So Bella do your parents know you have a tattoo? Does anyone?"

"Hell no they would Fucking murder me or have it removed. And only a few close friends know. What about yours?"

"Yeh the do."

"Do they care?"

"No." He said simply.

He parked the car and in real gentlemen way he opened my door. I laughed and walked with his towards the building. And that's when I noticed everyone was looking at me, at us.

Great fucking fantastic.

**i know it is a little short but it only needs to be. the next chapter will be at school.**

**please, please review and tell me what you think. ideas thought opinions???**


	8. AN clearing up a few things

**Ok so this is NOT another chapter, sorry. I just wanted to clear a few things up in the reviews. Thank you all for them by the way.**

**So first Bella was NOT a virgin. I know when they first meet Edward assumes that she is. Bella doesn't correct him and she also says that he is right (in her mind) that will all be explained in a future chapter. But I am pretty sure you are all confused so I'll explain it a little more.**

**Bella had sex but she wished she had waited. Does that make sense? If it doesn't I will explain in another chapter anyway.**

**And everyone I know I am not the most skilled at spelling and grammar. So sorry if there are mistakes. That is totally my bad!**

**With Bella's tattoo if you have read the house of night series I think you will know what I mean if not I will explain more.**

**The colour is emerald and the pattern is basically a bunch of spirals and swirls all connected together.**

**Edwards is all black and a picture of a griffin. It covers his entire back. Its wings are spread over his shoulders. It is a front view of the griffin so you can see the face and it's tail swings around to his navel.**

**I hope that has helped you if not you can always PM me so I can try to explain.**


	9. meeting his 'crew'

**hey everyone i know it has been a while but i'm back with a new chapter! so i would just like to let everyone know that in my story Bella is not innocent, sweet, or a cry baby. i hate it when they make her too innocent. and im not sure my Edward will have a sweet side either. he may seem like it sometimes but i'm still debating on that one. hey big twilight fans go to twilight guide and on about the theird page there are two scenes from New Moon: the moterbike scene and italy scene.**

_Previously:_

_He parked the car and in real gentlemen way he opened my door. I laughed and walked with his towards the building. And that's when I noticed everyone was looking at me, at us._

_Great fucking fantastic._

**BPOV**

I looked over at Edward and there was a smirk on his face. It was Like he was expecting it! He saw me looking at him and his smirk grew. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I didn't know what we were, not one bit but I knew we were something. The only question was, what?

Everyone moved out of our way making a sort of path. They were all gawking and starting to whisper to one another.

I caught some words but others were nothing but muffled blas.

"What the fuck?!" Someone said.

"No way how did she..." Another whispered.

"That bitch…he…mine!" Someone else said in rage.

"He doesn't date then suddenly that slut comes along and…ahh!"

I smiled a little at the last comment I heard. I must be something special then. Right?

Edward leaned down. His breath tickling my ear. But In a good way.

"Just ignore them." He whispered.

"I'll try." I said but not so quiet.

He chuckled and we continued walking as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

We stopped by my first class and Edward brushed his fingers under my shirt. Going over my tattoo.

"I will see you at lunch Bella." He said before walking away. I still swooned when he called me Bella.

"Hey Mary." Mike Newton said as he walked past me.

Well it looks like I will have to endure being called Mary by everyone else.

He turned back to me.

"So what did you do to get Cullen? Did you Put out or what?"

"Fuck off Newton." I said with proberly too much anger.

I sat down next to a stony faced Jessica. I meet her a while ago. She was A girl I have come to somewhat hate. She was the fake, slutty, cheerleading type. Wonder what her problem was. Wait I got it, three words. Me. Edward. Together. Am i right? Well i don't think i will have to wait that long for an answer.

I tried to act as if nothing was up and turned towards her.

"Hey Jess. How was yesterday afternoon?"

Her voice was cold, stony, like ice. "Apparently a lot less eventful then yours."

"What ever do you mean Jessica?" I said still playing up the innocent act.

She scoffed. "Stop with the innocent act _Mary_-" She emphasized calling me Mary. "you know exactly what I mean."

Well technically nothing much happened _yestersay_ but i wasn't telling her that.

I smirked a little.

"Please, explain." My voice was sweet and almost small.

"You. Edward. Walking. Together. His. Arm. Around. Your. Waist!" She seethed.

"OMG! Oh Jess I didn't know you two were together!" I said in fake shock.

"Were aren't but…b-but…" She stuttered.

"But nothing." my voice was suddenly steel hard, cold, mean. I even surprised _myself_ a little bit.

She looked at me in shock and was about to say something else but one of my world famous glairs and she closed her mouth. Turned around and looked straight at our teacher. She didn't look at me again.

By third period I was so sick of all the questions and accusations. It was like every girl in the entire school hated me-well minus Angela, what an angel.

But I just didn't understand why. I mean we weren't even going out. Were we?

And it wasn't even just the girls, the guys were fucking weird as well. Asking questions about how far we have gone and shit like that. Personal much!

By lunch I my buzz was gone. Fuckers.

I walked into the cafeteria and went straight to the lunch line. I picked up the biggest slice of pizza I could find, with a piece of apple pie, a coke and a slice of chocolate cake. I paid for my food and turned to go sit with Angela. A hand grabbed my arm and steered me away from there table and towards a unknown one. I looked behind me and was faced the god himself. Edward.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I fired at him.

"My table." he said simply.

i could see everyone looking at me with confused looks or glares.

I let him drag me along to his table. The other four occupants of the table looked at me with blank faces.

He sat down and motioned for me to sit in the empty seat next to him. I sat and dropped my tray on the table.

"Bella this is Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice." He pointed to each person in turn.

I mumbled a "hey" and looked down at my tray.

"Have _enough_ food there Mary?" Rosalie said snidely.

My head snapped up. My bitch reflexes were kicking in.

"And what exactly are you insinuating?" My voice was sweet but had a dangerous edge to it.

Rosalie's eyes locked with mine daring me to back down, telling me. If she knew me she would know I don't back down from anything.

We continued to stare each other down, neither one of us breaking.

"Hey now." Emmett said. "Cool it you too."

Rosalie looked over to Emmett first. So In my mind I won.

"She didn't mean anything by it Mary. But really do you know how many calories are in all that?" Alice asked.

"Yes I do. in fact I was considering getting a second piece of pie but this was the last one." I said with a seriously face.

Edward chuckled and pulled me and my chair closer to him. I dug in taking a big bite of my pizza. I saw Jasper smirk at me before talking.

"Rose I want you to take a look at my car." He told her.

I continued eating as if I had no interest in their conversation but honestly I was way intrigued.

"Normal or racing?" She asked.

"Racing."

"Sure thing Jazz. When?"

"Tomorrow after school?"

"Okay I'll be around your house say 4:30."

"Great. I'm going to have to kick my car up a notch Blacks really stepping up his game."

"Jacob Black?" I questioned. They all looked at me.

Edward was the first to respond.

"Yea. You know him?" He didn't seem pleased with the idea of me knowing him. what the fuck?

I nodded. "We use to hang out when I was like 7. Back when I still visited Charlie."

"So you guys are friends?" Emmett asked me with a hard voice.

What is up with these people.

"No. I don't even know what he looks like now."

"Good." Alice said sounding almost hostile.

"Why is it good exactly?"

Rosalie answered this time. "Because Mary if you hang out with _Black_ you don't hang with _us_. Got it?"

"Hostile much. But whatever."

"Don't worry about it Bella." Edward told me.

Rosalie shot him a 'what the fuck was that?' look but he ignored it.

"So tell me what is the deal with this race?" I asked to no one in particular.

Emmett was the one who answered me.

"Well basically all us guys here and the deros down at the rez get together once a month and have one on one races. It's always a big show down-" He made air quotes around show down.-"between us and those pricks at the rez. But of course they always lose. We get out our best cars, fix them up and show 'em off. But this isn't something a girl like you would be into."

I snorted and they all looked at me in confusion. I shook my head.

"Forget it." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy but I just laughed.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and checked the new message.

**I NEW MESSAGE FROM: D.**

**Hey my baby girl**

**Just letting you know your baby is safe and sound.**

**I'll bring her up when we visit.**

**Love you**

**-D**

I smiled and typed a quick thank you.

"Who's that?" Alice asked me.

"Don't worry about it." I told her. Nosey bitch.

They backed off, though I could tell they were curious.

"So when does the race happen?" I said putting their attention on something else.

"In two months." Jasper said.

By this time I had finished my massive amount of food. So I just sat back and listened to them talk about their cars.

The end of lunch was signaled and Edward and I walked to biology together.

I could tell I was going to like the next few months of Forks High.

**so like it, hate it, love it? tell me what you think and review NOW! **

**ideas-opinions-thoughts...NOW NOW NOW!!!**

**love you all xoxoxoxoxoxo-REVIEW PLEASE...**


	10. La Push

_**hey another chapter is up i hope you all like it. please remember to review!**_

_Previously:_

_By this time I had finished my massive amount of food. So I just sat back and listened to them talk about their cars._

_The end of lunch was signaled and Edward and I walked to biology together._

_I could tell I was going to like the next few months of Forks High._

**BPOV**

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of one Edward Cullen. I could never tell what he was thinking. Or even if we were together or was it just sex?

But if it was then why would he drive me to school or make me sit with him at lunch? It was official Edward Cullen was a mystery, a puzzle if you will. And lord knows I love a challenge.

And then there was his 'gang'. crazy sons of bitches.

Rosalie and Alice. They were hot, sexy and fucking bitches. They were arrogant and thought they were top shit.

All in all I liked them.

Emmett and Jasper were very much alike. They were extremely cocky and once again thought they were top shit.

But then again to the population of Forks High School they were_ the_ top shit.

Edward wasn't any different. he was all those things and more.

And I was hooked.

My eyelids dropped and I could feel myself drifting.

I fell asleep dreaming of having mind blowing sex with Edward Cullen.

Again.

I woke to a knock on my door. The alarm clock next to me read: 7:45am. What the fuck was Charlie doing waking me up this early on a Saturday morning?!

"Mmmmm?" was all I managed to grunt out.

"Bella get dressed we are going down to La Push to visit the Blacks."

"Kay." I mumbled.

I stumbled out of bed and walked towards my closet.

Wait. The Blacks? Didn't Edward and the rest of his gang tell me to stay away from Jacob Black? Yes, yes they did. But fuck them they didn't own me.

I decided to push things a little and tease my old 'friend' Jacob.

I grabbed my knee high. Black leather boots that went over my skin tight, red jeans. So tight in fact that I could only just fit two fingers in the pockets. And finally a tight, white tank top.

I applied my make-up and brushed my hair letting it fall freely around my face.

I walked down the stairs. Charlie's face contorted into an expression of pure shock. His eyes bugged out of his head. I had trouble not laughing.

"Is there something wrong Charlie?" I asked with a look of innocence. Which was quite a achievement considering what I was wearing.

"No." He said after a few minutes.

"So are we going to the Black's or what?"

He was silent before finally replying in a flat tone.

"Yes."

I smirked and walked out to his cruiser.

It was only a five minute drive to La Push. Short and sweet. Hopefully it was how the rest of the day will be but something told me it would be long and sour.

Once we were out f the cruiser Billy Black came out of the house and greeted us.** (he is not in a wheel chair. Just go with it.)**

Charlie shakes hands with Billy and he gave me a slightly uncomfortable hug.

"So Billy where is your boy Jacob?"

"Jake's out in the work shed with some buddies. Bella is welcome to head on back."

I interrupted before Charlie could accept.

"I would but I have no clue what Jacob looks like. I haven't exactly seen him since I was what five?"

"Oh yes your right. My mistake. Come on I'll take you back."

We walked around the side of the small house to a medium sized, tin shed. There were three guys and three girls gathered out the front of it. A tall well muscled boy with long brown hair stood up as we approached.

"Hey dad, Charlie." so this is Jacob Black. Hot defiantly but so not my type.

"Jacob you remember Bella right?"

"How could I forget?" It was meant as a statement but sounded like a question. His eyes traveled up and down my body. His eyes clouded over with lust.

"Okay so Charlie and I are heading inside to watch the game. Make Bella welcome."

"Of course_ I'll_ make her welcome." I caught the double meaning In his words.

Charlie and Billy walked into the house leaving me alone with a bunch of strangers.

"So Bella come meet my gang."

"Your gang?"

"Yes my gang."

I rolled my eyes but followed him.

"Yo guys this is Bella. Bella this is Quill, Embry, Leah, Clair and Tanya." He pointed to each person in turn.

They all greeted me but I just grunted in return.

We settled down and I soon found out that I didn't feel that out of place, although I knew I should.

"So Bella you go to Forks High right?" Leah asked me.

"Yes I do. Why?"

Jacob answered this time. "We just wanted to know if you had meet the white knights yet?"

"Oh. Yea I have." I said dryly.

"Well just remember that they are all cocky fuck-wits." Clair sneered.

"Oh really?" I played innocent.

"Yep they are all sluts who fuck anything that as to legs. And they fucking cheat." Tanya said.

"Cheat how?"

In the street races they get professional work done on their cars."

"is there a rule against that?"

"No-"

"then they aren't cheating."

"Well what ever but they aren't going to win this time. I have been working on my car. I think it's almost ready. They won't know what hit them." Jacob almost growled.

"Really?" I smirked.

"Really." he copied.

My phone buzzed from a text. I pulled it out and read.

One message from:

Edward Cullen-

Come hang with me and my gang.

Will pick you up.

Where are you?

-E

I typed a quick reply.

Pick me up just outside the boundaries of La Push.

Now.

-B

"Well I got to jet. Tell Charlie for me will you?"

Without looking at them I walked away.

About halfway there I got another message.

B 1 week and we will be there.

Love D.

I squealed in delight and picked up my pace.

I only had to wait three minutes before Edwards Volvo halted in front of me. I opened the door and got in. I looked at Edward and he looked livid.

"What the fuck are you doing at La Push?!"

**well what do you all think? please review. i say it every chapter so DO IT! **

**love you all kiss kiss kiss hug hug hug...**


	11. 20 questions

**I'm back again! yay!!! i know you all have missed me! i love writing this story there is so much i can do with it. i would like to thank everyone for all their great reviews i appreciate them all. is everyone excited to meet the imfamous D? i know i am. so i hope this chapter will explain a few questions i'v had before and if it dosen't just ask.**

_Previously :_

_B 1 week and we will be there._

_Love D._

_I squealed in delight and picked up my pace._

_I only had to wait three minutes before Edwards Volvo halted in front of me. I opened the door and got in. I looked at Edward and he looked livid._

_"What the fuck are you doing at La Push?!"_

**BPOV.**

I stared at Edward unfazed by his furious expression and livid tone.

I opened the car door, jumped in the passenger seat and looked at Edward.

"Well? Are we going?" I said acting as if there was nothing wrong.

Well I didn't think there was but apparently Edward did.

"I asked you a question. I demand an answer."

I gave him an exaggerated sigh.

"If you must know I seducing the Black boy. We would've gone all the way if you hadn't interrupted us." my face stayed emotionless the entire time even though I wanted to laugh at his murderous expression.

A low growl left his lips and I took this as my quo to tell him the truth."Oh chill out Cullen I was only over there because Charlie is watching the game with Billy and made me tag along okay?"

His face softened but I could still see the anger and maybe...possession in his eyes.

"Lets get one thing straight Bella you belong to me and I don't share what is mine, _ever_." His voice was hard.

I was right, possession. Anger flared inside of me but that along with...happiness?

"I don't belong to anyone Edward."

He grabbed me rather painfully and pulled me so I was only centimeters from his face.

"I'll say this one more time, you. are. mine. Isabella."

He said it with such authority and demand I was almost afraid to reply and I Bella Swan was never afraid.

I nodded my head in understanding.

He pulled those few centimeters to his face in a bruising kiss. It was deep and passionate only breaking to gain air. His lips moved towards my neck marking me as his. And I really didn't care. I mean who wouldn't want to belong to this extremely hot guy who has the whole bad boy thing going on.

He finally pulled away once he was satisfied with the mark he had left.

Starting the car he peeled away speeding down the deserted road.

"So, were are we going exactly?"

"Somewhere privet."

"I thought you said something about your gang?"

"Changed my mind."

I didn't reply. The rest of the ride was silent.

We pulled over on the side of the road. Edward got out and when I made no move to do the same he walked around to my door and pulled me out.

He started to pull me into the woods. I was reluctant to go in there.

This was the part in the move when everyone is screaming 'don't go in there!' but I did anyway.

We were walking for a while before the trees cleared and we stopped. We were standing in a clearing. Trees closing us in. the sun shone down in the centre making it warm and homely.

"How did you find this place?" I asked Edward.

"I was Wondering around one day and I came across this place. I come here often."

I sat down on the ground, Edward following suite.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To talk."

"Okay then, talk."

"Lets play twenty questions."

I scoffed a little. "Really?"

"Is that you question?"

"Is that yours?" I challenged.

"Why did you move here?"

"My mum remarried. He's a minor league bass ball player and moved around a lot. My mum wanted to go and be with him but couldn't because of me so I said I wanted to spend time with the chief."

He nodded his head accepting my answer.

My turn. "What is your favorite colour?"

He looked at me like I was crazy but answered anyway.

"Black."

"What made you get that tattoo?"

"My mum. we were out one day and a guy walked past with a tattoo covering his arm. My mum rambled on about how bad they were and then when't on to lecture me about if i ever came home with one how much trouble i would be in, she would kick me out of the house, bla, bla, bal. so the next day i went out and got one. I'm a when your parents tell you to go right you go left kind of gal."

"Why did you get your's?"

"I was walking past a tattoo shop and i don't know thought it was awsome and decided to get one. That and it really adds to the whole bad boy thing." He said with a laugh. suddenly he was serious.

"Why did you lie?"

"Lie about what?" I was confused what did I lie about?

"When we first meet and I said you were a goody, goody virgin. You agreed I could tell but you aren't any of the things I said. Why did you lie?"

"Because that's who I pretend to be. The person you described is the girl my parents think I am. And I don't know how to show them that I'm not that girl, I never was. As for the virgin thing. Once again my parents, my whole family expect me to be a virgin. When I lost my virginity I had a boyfriend and at one of his party I got wasted and ended up fucking some guy that definitely wasn't my boyfriend. In the morning when we woke up it turned out to be my boyfriends, older brother. And lets just say it didn't end well. Ever since then I just try to block that night out, pretend it never happened."

I took a deep breath and thought about my question.

"When did the White Nights begin or whatever."

"Freshmen year and we started to intimidate people you know become a real gang about two weeks after."

"What is your favorite colour." He smirked at me.

"Green."

"Why do you like me?"

He didn't answer me instead he lunged across the small space between us and landed onto of me, his lips immediately attacking mine.

In a frenzy of heated passion and lust clothes were scattered across the forest floor.

Screams of pleasure filling the fresh, clean, forest air.

**CPOV. (Charlie)**

Billy and I walked out of his front door after the game. We had won and I was I an ecstatic mood. That was un till I noticed that my Bella wasn't with Jacob and his nice friends.

"Jacob where is Bella?"

"She left Charlie."

"What? Why? Were did she go?" I said firing questions at the boy.

"She got a text, said she had to go and then asked me to tell you."

"But that's so unlike her. She never goes anywhere without telling me."

"Sorry Charlie that's all I can tell you."

"Well thank you Jake. I better be off. Billy, Jake, guys have a good afternoon."

I walked towards my car and drove home wondering were Bella went.

It wasn't like Bella to just run off. She was always the good one. Her mother boasted about how a good, smart and obedient girl she was. Never done one thing against the rules.

I wonder what was in the text she got that made her leave.

I'll have to talk to her when she gets home.

**Please review. i love the feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
****i will love anyone how reviews and will really appreciate it  
any ideas are welcom to  
thought as well...  
REVIEW!  
well i think i got my point across i'm off to bed.  
goodnight everyone.**


	12. Dace

**Hey here is a new chapter for you all.  
i know it is short but i'm to sleepy to write more. soz promise the next chapter will be longer!  
And just so you know in this chapter and ones to come there will be montion of and use of drugs but please remember i have know idea what it feels like to be high so if i'm wrong i'm sorry.  
Oh and i will be interducing a new character! only a bit though.**

**So today i borrowed a book from my school library called 'Leopard Skin' by Sally Rippin. i finishe dit today aswell! and i would really recomand it!**

**and one more note-i want a really, really good book to read but have no idea what book. so if anyone has any suggestions please PM me! i will die without something GOOD to read! lol.**

_Previously:_

_I walked towards my car and drove home wondering were Bella went._

_It wasn't like Bella to just run off. She was always the good one. Her mother boasted about how good, smart and obedient girl she was. Never done one thing against the rules._

_I wonder what was in the text she got that made her run._

_I'll have to talk to her when she gets home._

**BPOV.**

I walked into my house in a daze, thinking about Edward and the forest. He Had dropped me off promising to call me Sunday.

I didn't notice Charlie sitting at the kitchen table obviously waiting for me.

"Bella," He called to me, "Come here and sit." It wasn't a question.

"What's up dad?"

"Why did you just take off at Billy's and not even think of asking me?"

"Well you see dad…Angela a friend from school called me crying. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her and she really needed me." I lied flawlessly.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I doubted you. I know you're a good kid, who wouldn't dare poke a toe out of line. that's what I love about you honey."

My blood boiled. What the hell did he know? Nothing that's what, he doesn't know the first thing about me. I beat he doesn't know I love curry or am allergic to broccoli for christ sake.

Fuck him.

I stood up from the table before I could say something I would regret and walked quickly upstairs. As soon as my door was closed I sat down and logged onto Myspace.

As soon as I was onto my friends page I commented Dace.

Dace baby!

I'll be seeing u in 1 week?

Can't wait missed every1 soooo much

Ily xoxo.

I got a reply almost immediately. Dace was forever on myspace from her phone.

**I no B we are all stoked**

**Getting baked in anticipation! lol**

**We will all be there and D will bring your baby.**

**X**

Ok u have to bring me some

a lot!!!

I mean I'm in forks for fuck sake

No1 is game enough to deal…

Well I no a couple of people put not for sure

Lol.

**So how was your avo?**

**Anything interesting happen?**

**Hmb**

Umm…

woke up at fucking dawn, 

went down to La Push, 

Fucked this ubber hot guy, 

got a mini lecture from the chief.

**Wait! Hold up**

**U went down to an Indian rez?**

Yep the chiefs idea.

**Wtf?!**

**But enough with that…who the fuck is this UBBER hot guy you fucked?**

His name is Edward Cullen and you

Will most likely meet him when you come down

I gotta go

Ily babe. Xxx

**i'd better!**

**Love you to sexy.**

I logged off and sat back on my bed thinking about next week. I was bubbling with excitement. D and V were coming. As well as Jason and Sun, Vec and Dace.

I wondered about what I said to Dace, did Edward and his gang deal? God I hope so. If I didn't get a hit of something, anything soon I was going to start going into with-drawl. And trust me been there, done that, don't want to go back.

I feel asleep thinking about the floaty, sensual feeling of being baked.

* * *

On Sunday I sat on the couch watching movie after movie having nothing else to do.

I heard my mobile ring and jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Edward."

"Hey you. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Yourself?"

"Just watching some movies. Nothing else to do really."

"I here that."

"So hey Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you deal?"

The was a pause before he said,

"Yes. Why?"

"Could you hook me up? I could pay."

"No need to pay and Yeh I can."

"Finally! Can you bring it to school tomorrow?"

"Sure Bella."

"Thanks Edward. Hey can you pick me up tomorrow?"

"Yep I'll see you at 8?"

"Kay buy Edward."

"See you babe."

I hung up and dropped my phone onto the couch with a relived sigh.

Finally I could get a hit.

I turned my attention back to the movie and snuggled into the couch thinking about tomorrow.

**So that was it please remember to review or i won't be your friend any more! *not that we are friends now, though we could be!***

**ILY **

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	13. ditching

**hey guys it's been so long. i know this chapter is short my uploader wasn't working before so i just wanted to get a chap out so you wouldn't think i wasn't continueing so please don't say it short in a review because I KNOW THAT.**

**okay so who else hear hates school? anyone, anyone? so at my school they bought these stupid ass fences for about a quarter a million dollers! there these big black fences with spiks on the top (we res not a dero school though some kids are) and it goes all around us even in the bus bay. it looks really bad all my friends and me hate it though my mum loves it, go figure. it looks like were in a prison or are some dero school that needs to keep the kids in. imagin a snobish english (no afence to people who go to these schools) boarding school but worse!**

**WARNING: there will be drug use and other illegal activities( right word?)**

**And just so you know I so don't encourage anyone using drugs. Bad idea guys unless they are prescribed. and i have no idea what it is like to be high. remember that.**

_Previously:_

_I hung up and dropped my phone onto the couch with a relived sigh._

_Finally I could get a hit._

_I turned my attention back to the movie and snuggled into the couch thinking about tomorrow._

**BPOV.**

I sat on my couch eagerly waiting for Edward to pick me up and for him to give me my much needed weed.

I had gotten up like super early to make sure I wouldn't miss him. I chucked on a pair of black skinny jeans with a gray tank that read 'I want you For my arm!' with a picture of some dead prez pointing his finger at us, along with my Mary-Janes and my hair falling lose over my shoulders I was-if I do say so myself-hot.

I looked in the reflection from the blank TV and looked at my blue-black hair. I had dyed it just last night after I talked with Dace and Edward. I decided I wanted a change and what a better way to make it?

I had always thought about dying it black but always chickened out at the last second.

I was getting a new reputation, a new boyfriend, new weed so why not a new hair colour?

I heard the perr of Edwards car and I jumped up and practically ran to the door. Composing my I coolly opened the door and took my time getting into his car.

"Bella." Edward said.

"Hey. You bring it?"

"Yep it's in the back. I'll give it to you after school. I mean I'm all for getting baked but that really wouldn't look good, the chief of police's daughter walking into school completely out of it." He explained.

"Excellent." I sighed.

We sped to the school parking lot and pulled smoothly into a space.

Edward started to get out of the car when I stopped him on impulse.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Lets ditch." I said simply.

I saw him smirk.

"Badass hey?"

"You love it."

"Okay then lets get out of here."

He turned his car back on and drove out of the lot, speeding to an unknown destination.

* * *

We were sitting in the car shoveling in burgers and chips. Edward had brought me to the only fast food restaurant in Forks.

It was silent as we ate preparing for the major event.

I shoved my rappers in a bag and turned my body to Edwards.

I held out my hand motioning for Edward to give me my weed.

He dumped a doggy bag in my hand the green substance beckoning me.

I pulled a few white papers from my pocket and skillfully rolled the first joint, handing it to Edward. Then rolling another I picked up my lighter and lit it.

In that first blissful drag I inhaled the pure taste of living. The swirling smoke drifted around the car spilling out of our mouths.

By the fifth sweet drag I could feel my body lighten seemingly drifting in thin air. My thoughts going a million miles an hour and yet shockingly slow at the same time.

All thought of Edward and my father and life itself disappeared and was replaced by freedom and the feeling of invincibility.

I felt the pure excitement of being baked.

* * *

After I came down from my high and Edward from his, he drove my home.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow, okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yep." I leaned in and kissed him a sweetly on the lips before hoping out.

It was after he sped away that I noticed the other cars parked in front of my house.

I smiled I would know those cars anywhere.

I ran into my house and there_ they_ were, lounging in _my_ house, eating _my_ food and drinking _my_ beer.

"Guys!" I yelled running over and crashing into D as he picked my up and swung me around in a tight bear hug.

**So what do you think? you know the drill and if you don't it this...REVIEW!**

**ILY TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS AND WE ALL KNOW HOW AWSOME THAT WOULD BE, TO BE LOVED MY ME! (just joking for anyone how doesn't knoe how to take sarcasim)**


	14. the crew

**I'M BACK.**

**guys remember this is totally OOC. by the way anyone know what OCC means? **

**and just so you know i'm totally against everything illigal...don't think i'm anything like the characters i'm writing about.**

**So this chapter is really just info all I had time for so if it's not long enough for you then to bad. and i know it's kind of boring but don't be dificult and just read it.**

_Previously:_

_I smiled I would know those cars anywhere._

_I ran into my house and there they were, lounging in my house, eating my food and drinking my beer._

_"Guys!" I yelled running over and crashing into D as he picked my up and swung me around in a bear hug._

**BPOV.**

How did I not notice their cars when I was with Edward? But then I don't notice anything when I'm with him. OMG how sappy was that? I scolded myself.

D put me down and I turned around and started to hug everyone else.

So for everyone in the audience here is a little about my friends-

**D AKA Dom Tenith**. He's big, mean and down right scary for anyone one his bad side. D is bald and has huge muscles. He has a tattoo of a snake starting at his left hip working it's way up his back and rapping it's self around his neck. D is also the leader of our crew since he was the one who started it.

**V AKA Vicky Death**. She and D are like a major thing and she is basically my second mum/sister I love her. She has flaming red hair and a flawless face. She comes off sweet and innocent but piss her off and she is more dangerous then D after someone has scratched his car(and trust me you don't want to see that). She has a tattoo of a red scorpion on her right breast. D and V are our, what would you call them? Leaders? Well something along those lines.

**Dace AKA Dana Aceing**. She is a year older then me and a full out gothic/emo chic. She is addicted to every illegal substance out there and can be hell scary but only if you don't know her. Black shoulder length shaggy hair, curvy body and pretty in a way to much black make-up kind of way. Dace's tattoo was of three black roses with dark green stems and leaves spreading out. It works it's way from the middle of her back and stops at her right shoulder.

**Sticks AKA Jimmy Mundy**. We call him Sticks because D knew him when he was five and apparently he was big on pretend sword fighting and I guess you know the rest. He is a total sweetheart around us but out there in the real world he is one bad mother fucker. He has brown hair with an emo fringe, and a defined body. Though I would never think of any of the guys like that. Their my family. His tattoo is on his left leg starting from his ankle and ending just below his knee. It is of to swords crossing each other, winding their way around his leg.

**Sun AKA Sun**. he is Vietnamese and his name already sounded different, memorable so they didn't give him another name. one of the greatest honors. He had that threatening look about him. Natural black hair and jade green eyes, stunning features. Sun's tat was of Vietnamese writing. It wound it's way up his right bicep stopping at his shoulder, creating a sleeve.

**Leo AKA Lenny Smith**. He got his name Leo because before he was sent to jail he was accused of killing seven people, who all had Leo star signs. But he was of course proven innocent when they caught the guy three years into Leo's sentence. Jail taught him a lot of things. Illegal things. Leo's tattoo was barbed wire winding all around his body starting at his feet and ending at his neck, with varies names over or under it. He had it done while in prison.

And then there is me. **Bali AKA Bella Swan**. They gave me the name Bali because I was in Bali the day I meet the guys. i was caught by the police over there for having drugs, the guys liturally busted me out when they saw a fourteen year old in jail. See I was the last to 'join' and I'm the youngest here even though they don't treat me like the baby and that's what I love about them. And well you know my tattoo.

After I had said hello to everyone individually I told them all to make themselves at home. Although they already have.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked them.

"Been riding, racing, dealing the usual you know." D told me.

"Nice. Wish I was still there."

"We all do and that's why we were thinking of moving up to Settle. There is a scene up there we would like to be apart of." Sun grinned.

"Oh my god really?" I practically screamed.

V and Dace started laughing and D, Sun and Leo all nodded.

"Yes please!" I yelled again.

Once I settled down we started to talk again.

"So I hear they race here?" Leo asked me.

"Yep they have a race like once a month or something." So I started to tell them all about forks. The gangs, the races, drugs and all Edward included.

"And you thought Forks was the end and now you have an Edward." V said to me. "Hate to say it but I told you so."

I sighed. "Fuck I hate it when your right."

**so what do you think? next chapter will most likely be about their cars and Edward's gang meeting D's.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. the cars

**hey guys here is another chapter hope you like it.**

**so lately i've really wanna be an author so im gonna start writing a novel. dont really no what it will be about but im going to no soon. lol**

**so anyway start reading the latest chap and tell me what u think please!**

_Previously:_

_"And you thought Forks was the end and now you have an Edward." V said to me. "Hate to say it but I told you so."_

_I sighed. "Fuck I hate it when your right."_

**BPOV.**

V laughed at the comment I had just made.

"But I always am." She said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I thought about the cars outside and my mind screeched to a stalling halt. I turned to D.

"Did. You. Bring. My. baby?" I asked him very slowly.

He smirked at my eager but determined expression.

"We parked it around the corner out of sight. Didn't think you would want daddy dearest to see it." he put his hand in to his pocket and pulled out a shinny, silver key dangling it in the air. I lunged of the couch and grabbed the key and ran out of the house. I literally sprinted around the corner and skidded to a stop when I saw it, my baby.

She is a RS 2000 and has seagull, side panel doors. It is equipped with rear choke tube, modesty panel and a closed car bottom and only weighs 454kg. I redid the interior and boosted the engine. Added tanks to make it go even faster**.(pic on profile and just so you know I have no idea what any of this means.)**

I ran to her and hugged the front.

"I am never ever leaving you again." I said to her.

I could hear the guys laughing at me but I didn't care they would be the exactly the same in my position.

I turned around and yelled,

"I love you guys for binging her!"

"We knew you would." Leo said.

I laughed and ran back over to them.

"Hey who wants to go for a drive?" I asked.

"lets go." Sticks said moving to his car.

He has a Porsche 997 V-GT,

V has a Lamborghini Estoque,

D has a muscle car,

Dace's is **(on my profile cause I can't find the name. if anyone knows it tell me and ill change it),**

Sun's is a Mercedes SLR,

And Leo has a Lamborghini hybrid.

With all our cars we fix them up ourselves. Only the owner works on the car unless they ask for help. that's one of our rules. Update the engines and add tanks. There the best cars anywhere.

When everyone was in I started my baby and heard that perr I had missed.

I slammed on the gas and took off.

The familiar feeling of freedom surrounded me as I drove again. It was better the a joint better the E.

I put the hand break on me hit the gas drifting around the corner, and the next. I went straight through a red light and made another sharp turn.

We kept driving for about another hour before we headed back to my house.

I turned off my engine and jumped out.

"That was awesome." I said.

"It shore was." A voice said that certainly wasn't part of our crew.

I spun around and saw Edward and the white knights standing next to their cars which were parked on my lawn.

Dimmit why didn't I notice them? Fuck I'm going blind!

The voice belonged to Jasper.

All of them looked stunned except for Edward.

"Nice ride Bella." Rosalie said. It was suppose to be a compliment but came out as an insult.

"Bali who are they?" D asked me.

"Bali?" Edward said to me.

I turned to the guys.

"Guys this is Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." I said and pointing to each in turn.

V leaned in and whispered, "That's Edward? Nice, very nice."

"And other guys this is D, V, Sticks, Dace, Leo and Sun." I said pointing at them.

I could see D out of the corner of my eye and I also could see the threatening, protective and brotherly look he was giving Edward.

"Okay so everyone Wanna go inside?" with that I ushered everyone inside but as I was about to go in Edward pulled me back outside. D was still in the doorway staring down Edward.

"Go D I'm fine."

Edward held my hand guiding me into his car.

Once we were inside and the doors shut he turned to me.

His face was many things serious, confused and I think a little hurt.

"What's wrong Edward?" I said finally after long silence. Well not long but it felt like it.

"Who are they?"

"I told you already."

"Bella you know what I mean so answer the question." His voice was stiff.

"There my family. They are the crew I joined a while back."

He nodded his head but didn't say anything so I gave him more.

"when I was younger I got in a bit of trouble, well a lot of trouble. I got caught in Bali with some drugs. I was thrown in prison and D and the guys literally broke me out. hence the name Bali. I've been with them ever since."

"You race?"

"Yes all the time back home. we were it there still are. we were better then everyone. D was THE best though no one can beat him."

"You looked good driving. and fuck that car is sweet."

"i know isn't she."

there was silence then,

"I meant what I said about not sharing what's mine Bella."

"I know that Edward. And I am yours. I'm just not part of your crew because I have my own but that doesn't mean I don't belong to you, fully. Edward?" I was practically pleading with him.

He nodded his head and looked at me. "I still don't like it."

I kissed him hard. "Your going to have to."

He kissed me this time. Hard and passionately.

"Come on lets go inside and you can get the third degree from D and Leo and Sun. trust me it will be fun." I said sarcastically.

He smirked and hopped out. Walking around and opening my door we started to the door.

This was going to be obber fun.

**Well thats it. did you like it? REVIEW if you love me and if you don't fuck you bitches!**


	16. the talk'

**hey so im back with another capter. it would have been up sooner but our internet time was almost up and it costs heps if you go over so i was banned from it. lolz.**

**so its my school holz and there really bad. nothing to do, weather has been shit so no beach or anything :( pray for it to get better would you.**

**this chapter is not much it's more of a lead up to the big race. so i you don't like it not much action there will be in then next couple of chapters. also im trying to learn a bit more abot the different types of cars and shit.**

_Previously:_

_"Come on lets go inside and you can get the third degree from D and Leo and Sun. trust me it will be fun."_

_He smirked and hopped out. Walking around and opening my door we started to the door._

_This was going to be obber fun._

**BPOV.**

Edward walked in behind me, which in my opinion was for his own safety.

Everyone was sitting or standing silently. No one was talking all just glaring. Awkward.

I sat down on the couch, Edward next to me.

"So, whats everyone talkin' 'bout?" I asked.

Everyone ignored me then D started, "This is Edward, right?"

"Yes this is Edward." My voice was normal but had a sharp 'back off' edge that only D would hear.

But of course he ignored it.

"Whats your story?" Sun interrogated him.

"No story you need to worry yourself with." Edward said coolly.

"Funny man." Leo said.

"You see what were are doing here, don't you Edward? The whole what are your intentions speech." D said, his voice had a dark tinge to it.

"Hey who wants beer?" I said jumping up.

"Sit back down Bali." Leo said absently, staring intently at Edward.

I sighed and sat down.

"D." Was all I needed to say.

"Outside, Edward." He said standing with Leo and Sun, walking outside.

I leaned in and whispered, "I am so, so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He kissed me and walked out behind them.

When they closed the door I put my head in my hands.

"Shit."

I heard V giggle and snapped my head up.

"What?!"

"Bali you had to now it was coming." She said.

"Just because I know that doesn't make it any easier."

I looked over to Dace who was smirking.

"What you Wanna say something to?"

She shook her head, a smirk on her face.

So far Edward's crew had been silent.

"So, umm why were you guys here in the first place?" I asked.

"We meaning Edward wanted to see _you_." Rosalie practically sneered.

"Aww thank you." I said with a fake smile.

"So you race." Emmett said.

"Yeah I do."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alice said well, meanly. They obviously didn't like me. Oh well, fuck them.

"She didn't have to say anything." Dace defended me.

"Whatever." Rosalie and Alice said in perfect sync.

"I think both of you should back off, okay." V said in her all business voice.

"Now, now ladies, play nice." Jasper cooed.

"Shut up." I snapped.

After that we sat in complete silence just waiting for the guys to come back in side.

About ten minutes later they walked back in. and thank god he looked his same cool self.

"Lets go. Bali out side for a sec." D commanded.

We all walked out leaving Edward in side.

"Okay so we will be back soon. I'm guessing you have a reasonable excuse for your car?"

"Yep all figured out. Mostly."

"Good. We are staying at motel 1313, call or come by for anything."

"I will, I love you guys."

I hugged each of them saying I'll see them soon.

D was the last.

"Be careful, I'm talking boy in the plastic bubble kind of careful."

"Don't worry. I love you."

"I don't like him."

"You have never liked any of the guys."

"That's not the point."

I shook my head but let It go.

"By guys, see you soon."

"See ya Bali."

They all speed away leaving me with the sharks.

Once I was back in side all I wanted was for them to leave.

"Hey so Charlie will be home soon I think you all should go."

"Thank god." Rosalie and Alice sighed.

Edward was the only one who didn't go.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me down onto the couch.

"So what did they say?"

"Nothing."

"They did not say nothing, tell me."

He sighed, " Just the usual, be very careful, don't hurt her or you'll have to deal with us, the sex talk and your friend, what was his name D said if I break your heart he'll break my neck."

"Okay so back up t the sex talk."

"Don't worry." He chuckled.

We lay there for a while but I noticed it was getting dark and that would mean Charlie.

"You should go."

"Yeah. Do you want a lift tomorrow?"

"Nope I have my own ride now."

He smirked and kissed me before walking out the front door. he turned around before he was out the door.

"The race is soon. you going to enter?"

"I don't know. hey i'll show you what real racing is one time."

"You do that." And he walked out leaving me to ponder.

**Thats it. you know what to do review. ideas are always welcome!**

**-hydi-**


	17. what real racing is

**okay it's been a while since i updated. thats because it's my school hols and i've been doing stuff. but hear is another chapter.**

**i have been thinking in the past couple of days and i have come to a conclusion...i hate the twilight books. i mean i like them but i hate what happens in them. i read some of each book again and Bella anoyed the shit out of me. come on- i love Edward, i love Jacob, but im inlove with Edward, but what about my best friend Jacob?!!! bloody hell i hate Bella. in fact the only people i do like are the Cullens. i also started reading the harry potter books aging but keep wanting to cry. so sad:(**

**right now i'm reading the secret life of bees and it's really good. but if anyone has a good book (not a series) pm me with the title and who by please!**

**anyway on with the chapter!**

**P.S it's my birthday on Monday!!!!!!!! HELL YEAH!!!**

**P.P.S this chap is about two weeks after last chapter.**

_Previously:_

_"Yeah. Do you want a lift tomorrow?"_

_"Nope I have my own ride now."_

_He smirked and kissed me before walking out the front door. he turned around before he was out the door._

_"The race is soon. you going to enter?"_

_"I don't know. hey I'll show you what real racing is one time."_

_"You do that." And he walked out leaving me to ponder._

**BPOV.**

Walking down the school halls with Edward Cullen, his hand around your waist does a lot for a girls self-esteem. It also makes you a lot of frienemies, you know girls that pretend to be your friend but are not so secretly bitching about you to anyone that will listen.

The confidence thing was good-not that I wasn't shit confident before, but it's nice to have every girl envy you.

Edward's crew still hated me, not that I cared. I had my crew, my family back and that's all that mattered.

It had been two weeks since they had moved closer, way closer to me. They bought a house big enough for all of them and have a room with my name on it. The street race scene was pretty much the same as back home, only difference new faces and taking the time to make them see who's in charge. Not that that was hard, we already have. I have climbed out my bedroom window practically every night. Ran to Edwards to get my car-he was kind enough to hold it for me, giving me a key to his garage so I could get it anytime-and speed to the next race.

I loved being back behind the wheel and racing again. It's something you can never get enough of.

It was Monday and I swear I was dying. I came back from winning $25, 000 in a race against 4 other people and climbed in my bedroom window at five am, then getting up two hours later to go to school.

I rested my head on Edwards shoulder. To others it would look like a loving gesture, to me it was only thing keeping me from not falling down. And I'm pretty sure Edward new that too.

We were headed to lunch and unfortunately that meant I was headed to _them_. His crew.

And as if he could read my thoughts, "Just ignore them." He whispered in my ear.

I let out a sigh as if it would make all my worries and pain in the arse people disappear.

I heard him chuckle and I new he was shaking his head.

We walked into the cafeteria and went straight to the lunch line.

"What do you want?" The lunch lady asked us.

Edward gave me a nod telling me to go first. A smirk found it's way onto my face.

"Okay. I would like…Two slices of pizza, Two cokes not diet, three spring rolls, two pieces of the chocolate cake and a salad,_ small_ salad." I turned to Edward. " Your turn, what do you want?"

"I'll take the hamburger." His face was composed not giving away anything. Though I could see a small smirk on his lips.

The lunch lady kept looking at me stunned. But handed me my tray piled with food.

Edward handed over his credit card paying for mine and his.

"You didn't have to do that." My voice overly sweet.

He shook his head grabbed his tray with one hand and the other around my waist.

"Come on love."

When we sat down Rosalie and Alice stared at my pile of food then at me. A look of disgust on their faces.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you It's rude to stare?" My voice fake with kindness.

Their glares increased and the saying if looks could kill came to my mind.

"Alice, Rosalie watch it." Edwards harsh voice snapped their faces away from me.

Emmett laughed. "And I thought I ate a lot."

"Yeah, well I can eat. Unlike a lot of girls who starve themselves to look like what they think is hot, when really it's not."

"And who was that aimed at?" Rosalie sneered.

"Lauren and Jessica, though if you feel left out your half-way there."

Alice gasped and Rosalie's face turned blood red.

"Why you little-"

"Enough." Edward cut across hers.

"So what your going to take her side every time now?" Alice said in disbelief.

"I'm not taking sides, I'm telling all of you to shut the fuck up."

No one spoke after that and suddenly it was more awkward then ever before.

"Edward?" I said trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Yes?"

"You still Want me to show what real racing is?" I said a smirk fixed in place when I heard the other four occupants of the table suck in breath offended.

"Why not." He turned to me a smile on his beautiful face.

"Good. I'll be at your place around nine to get my car. Be ready." just as I finished the bell rang. Everyone getting up to go to fourth period.

I kissed Edward then walked off to class.

* * *

I rocked up at Edwards at ten past nine.

He was waiting by my car and when he saw me he was shocked to say the least.

I wore a low-cut dark blue tank top, extremely short, black, denim shorts and black knee-high heeled boots.

He raised an eyebrow at me silently asking why I was dressed like that.

"What? You don't like it?" I did a little spin for his benefit.

"Oh I defiantly like it. But why must you wear it? I thought we were racing not going to a strip club."

"You'll see when we get there."

This is normal for me, wearing things like this. It was natural. All the girls wore similar things. I never understood completely why but that was the way it goes.

I took the drivers side as Edward sat in the passenger side.

My baby speed through the streets. Overtaking any chance I got.

We reached our destination in about twenty minutes. I pulled up at a closed off street and went right through the gap.

"Come on." We got out of the car and drifted through the mass of people. Most dancing to music from the speakers of someone's car, or checking out each other's engine.

I found my crew near the starting line, four cares lined up.

"Bali!" D greeted me, pulling me into a hug.

"Edward." He acknowledged him.

"Hey." He replied.

The rest of the crew greeted me and strangely enough Edward.

"You racing tonight?" Dace asked me.

"No I thought I would bring Edward up." I shrugged, no big deal.

The drivers were starting to walk to their cars, getting ready to start.

"What about you Edward?" V asked him.

"Didn't bring my car."

"Take mine. It's already in the line up. Lets see what this boy can do." Sun said throwing his keys to him.

"Alright mate." he lent down and kissed me before turning back.

"Which ones yours?"

Sun pointed to the car closest to us.

Without another word Edward walked over and got into the car.

"Alright, alright people settle down. It's time to race!" a guy named frizz yelled from the side.

"Ladies." He said.

Two girls on our side dressed in less then I am counted.

"Three."

"Two."

"One"

"Race!"

**Well? like it? hate it? please review!!**

**tell what you think should happen...should Edward come last or win? or should he crash? tell me.**


	18. lights on

**hey it'd been a few since i last added a chapter. but hear it is. it's not exactly long but thats all i had time to do.**

**it's HALLOWEEN i wanted to go chill with some mates but had to work for my sis. :( oh well good money! lolz.**

**anyway you know the drill read and then...wait for it...wait for it...waiiiittttt foooooor iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.................................REVIEW! god damn it finally!**

_Previously:_

_"Alright, alright people settle down. It's time to race!" a guy named frizz yelled from the side._

_"Ladies." He said._

_Two girls on our side dressed in less then I am counted._

_"Three."_

_"Two."_

_"One"_

_"Race!"_

**No POV.**

Four different cars sprinted from the starting line. They immediately started competing against each other, trying to reach number one. A new comer was bringing up the rear, pacing himself. The cars turned corner after corner. And slowly the new comer overtook two cars. He and a regular were savagely fighting for first place and the money. On the last strip of road and when the mass crowd came into view, the newbie and oldie were side by side. Each edging forward just an inch. The rooky slipped his thumb over a small red button. He pressed down, releasing the nitris oxide. He sprang forward, crossing the finish line.

Immediately the crown swarmed around him as he got out of the car, congratulating him.

**BPOV.**

I watched from the sidelines as _my_ Edward was handed his winners money. The massive group of people, mostly girls in skimpy clothing not that different from me were standing around him. Eventually the music was back on and everybody started dancing and grinding on one another.

Edward made his way back to my crew, his expression emotionless.

"Who knew you could actually race?" I teased folding myself into him.

"I have my moments." He said impassively.

"You were good I'll give you that." D's voice was strong, approving.

I leaned up and whispered in Edward's ear. "They approve."

I turned back to the guys. "Hey so we're going to get out of here."

They all nodded in agreement. They actually liked him.

"Wait, V can I have a word?" I moved off to the side and she followed.

Once we were out of earshot.

"You like him."

"Well duh of course we approve. Any guy who can race like that is perfect for you."

"Well I'm glad you like him. Now all I need is for his crew to like me and my life will be fan-fucking-tastic."

We walked back over and said our goodbyes, then Edward and I walked back to my car.

* * *

"So what do you think of my family?" I was driving back towards forks.

"I like them I guess. I mean they aren't cold towards me."

"Unlike some people." I stated making sure he heard me.

He sighed. "Just give them time. They will warm up eventually."

"They'd better. Every time I'm near them I feel like it's the fucking ice age."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize it's not your fault."

One thing I loved about Edward was that when we were alone all barriers were down he was so kind and loving. I know it sounds kind of sappy but he wasn't mushy at all just nice.

We were silent the whole way back to my place. The plan was to drop me off then for Edward to take my car back to his place. But when I past my house all the lights were on, including mine. Charlie had obviously woken up and found my bed empty. Fuck me dead.

"I Can't go home. Not now. Charlie will kill me if I rock up now!" I was starting to panic. What the fuck was I suppose to say to him?! i'm his good saint daughter. but now i was screwed.

"Then don't." Edward's voice pulled me out of my panic mode. For now.

"Don't what?"

"Don't go home. You can sleep at mine. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Really? Wouldn't your 'rents care if they wake up and find me in your room?"

"No, trust me It'll be cool."

"Okay. Thanks."

I drove to his place and parked my car in his garage. Instead of sneaking me in his bedroom window like I assumed he would, he carelessly opened the front door and strolled in. he guided me up the grand staircase and into his room.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some items.

"Here, you can put these on." He handed me a large tee with Escape the Fate band on the front, and a pair of briefs.

"Thanks." I stripped down to nothing not bothering to be modest about it. His eyes were on me, never leaving my body as I changed.

He did the same stripping until he was in a pair of dark green briefs. I got in the bed with him. He pulled me into his bare chest and in seconds I fell asleep.

**and thats the end now please review and like i always say ideas are always welcome.**


	19. grounded

**i know another short chapter really about nothing. im sick and stayed home from school today. so i decided to write another chap to make sure no one thought i wasn't continuing. well please read and review.**

_Previously:_

_"Thanks." I stripped down to nothing not bothering to be modest about it. His eyes were on me never leaving my body as I changed._

_He did the same stripping until he was in a pair of dark green briefs. I got in the bed with him. He pulled me into his bare chest and in seconds I fell asleep_.

**BPOV.**

A strong almost protective arm was slung across my body, keeping me from moving. Not that I was complaining.

I snuggled back down and closed my eyes content.

But then reality crashed and I suddenly remembered why I was here. I shot up knocking Edward awake.

"Whats wrong?" He slurred.

"Charlie's going to kill me." I hung my head sighing heavily.

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean 'don't worry about it' Charlie walked into my room at god knows when and I'm not there. And I never came home how can I not worry. I'm the good child to him, fuck." I buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing reassuringly.

"Lets get some breakfast then we will think of something to tell him."

"Won't your parents care that you walk out of your bedroom with me?"

"No." He said simply.

"Because that's not vague." he got up and pulled me out of bed with him.

"Get dressed. What would my parents think if you walk down there in my clothes." He smirked.

"First shut up. And second what would your parents think if I walk down there in what I wore last night?"

"You have a point. Wait here." He walked out of the room. A few minutes later he came back in with a tight fitting dress.

"Here it's my mother's."

"Won't she notice if I'm wearing that." I asked as I took the dress.

"Yes she probably will. But she won't say anything. She's to kind to embarrass you."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." I said sarcastically as I slipped on the dress.

It was very sophisticated. Gray, smooth and cam to mid-thigh. It had a low scoop neck and fitted me surprisingly well.

"How do I look?"

"Like my mother." I narrowed my eyes and pushed him.

"I'm kidding you look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks. Can we get this over with before Charlie sends out a search party. If he already hasn't."

"so there are some cons to you being here right now but look at it this way, you get the meeting my parents out of the way. And if you want I'll take you home and I can meet your dad."

"Well I've always been a half glass full kind of girl anyway."

He smirked. "Come on."

We walked down to his kitchen to where we could here his parents making breakfast.

They looked up and smiled when Edward walked in, but that quickly turned to shock when they saw me. His mother's eyes traveled down her dress, but as Edward had predicted she said nothing.

"Mum, dad this is Bella, my girlfriend."

"Bella this is Esme and Carlisle." He introduced.

they looked floored when Edward used the word girlfriend but quickly recovered.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too dear." said Esme. And to my shock they said nothing about me being in Edward's room.

Breakfast went surprisingly well. We talked and laughed but to soon we were done and I had to face Charlie.

Edward drove me home and parked out of sight.

"So what's your excuse?"

"I'm just going to say that I fell asleep at a friends, we were watching some movies."

"Not very creative."

"It's simple. Now kiss me I'm going."

He kissed me hard and long before letting me get out of the car and hurrying up to the front door.

Charlie bombarded me the second I stepped in the room.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He didn't give me time to tell him. "I WAS WORRIED SICK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WAKE UP AND YOU NOT BEING THERE?! WELL DO YOU?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL! IT'S A BOY ISN'T IT?! WELL WHO IS HE?! IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER! YOUR GROUNDED, GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" I didn't tell him my story I just ran up stairs to my room.

He knows, I know he does. He knows about Edward and I. why god? Why?

**well there is my majorly short chapter. no need to say that when you review i already know!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	20. the racethe end

**so this is the last chapter EVER for this story. i made it longer then most of my chapters and i really hope you like it. i decided to end it because i get over things pretty quickly, like just last week i was inlove with Twilight and today i hate it. but then that might next thursday me my sis and two other friends pre-booked tickets to go see new moon. i'm over twilight but still want to see the movie. i didn't want to just stop half way through cause i did that with 2 of my other ones that i hated so i wasn't going to do it to this one.**

**so like it then review!**

_Previously:_

_"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He didn't give me time to tell him. "I WAS WORRIED SICK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WAKE UP AND YOU NOT BEING THERE?! WELL DO YOU?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?1 THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL! IT'S A BOY ISN'T IT?! WELL WHO IS HE?! IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER! YOUR GROUNDED GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" I didn't tell him my story I just ran up stairs to my room._

_He knows, I know he does. He knows about Edward and I. why god? Why?_

**BPOV.**

Charlie and I aren't speaking. It has been three weeks since that night and not one word has been uttered between us since. We orbit around each other. If I'm in the kitchen making myself dinner, Charlie will order pizza. It's like I murdered someone. I fuck up once and don't come home-well the first time I fuck up and he catches me-and suddenly it's the end of the world. At school I'm with Edward and his still cold crew. I've moved passed that though. Ignoring them works wonders.

I still race with my crew though. Nothing will ever stop me from racing. I'm saving my winnings, storing them in a privet bank I had D set up for me. The second I turn 18, and graduate highschool, my crew and I are out of here. The only dent in that plan is Edward.

Forks 'big' race is in two days. Various drivers have been put up against each other. The last being between Edward's crew and Jacob Black's. now that is the talk of the town. The two biggest racers in town going against each other. I was considering entering but they don't even use money, so it's no good to me. Each pair goinging up against each other have to decide on the prize between themselves.

They decided on the prize yesterday after school

_**FLASHBACK…**_

I was with Edward's crew, at their cars. Mine a little over from theirs. Them ignoring me like usual and Edward's arm was around my waist, my head resting on his arm…how adorable. Not really. I was just needed more sleep because of last nights race.

Two black vintage muscle cars pulled into the parking lot. The cars were nothing like D's. From one look I could tell they weren't as fast or as expensively done up as his.

Jacob Black stepped out followed by his crew.

They walked up to us. I noticed that the entire time his eyes were focused on me.

"Cullen." he said with that I could care less attitude, that didn't really suit him.

"Black." Edward drawled back. They were facing each other crew to crew. I looked around at the parking lot. Every single person was staring at us, well not us _them_.

"Is there something you wanted Black?"

"Lets decide on the race prize, shall we?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"How about…her." He rudely pointed at me.

I felt Edward's arm tighten around me.

"No."

"Why? Afraid that I'll win, that I'll win your little girlfriend?"

"Trust me I'm not afraid and I will win. But this isn't money or for pinks, this is a person."

"So let her choose."

"Okay, first screw you. Second her has a name. and third what would make you so delusional that you would think for a second that I would want you to win me." I snapped at him.

"Well if you have no faith in your boyfriend _Bella_, then you might ask that."

I stood thinking about it. I saw Edward win that night against drivers twice his age, who have years of experience, he could win I know he will.

"Fine. For one night. Winner gets me for one night. Deal?" I asked the two of them.

"Good with me." Jacob smirked.

Edward nodded his head agreeing.

"Now." I turned back to Black, "Get the fuck out of here."

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

There was a knock on my front door. Thank good Charlie was at work. I opened the door and let Edward in.

"Hey." I leaned up and kissed him.

Ever since I agreed to be the prize he has been cold towards me. He still comes over all the time and I'm with him at school but that mask he wears in front of everyone stays on all the time.

"Edward how long are you going to act like this? So what I agreed to be the stupid prize."

"I don't know Bella, all I know is that my girlfriend made it seem as if she wants to be with another guy."

"I did not."

"Yes, yes you did."

"I said yes because I knew you are going to win. You won against some of the best drivers I have ever seen, if you beat them there is no way Black will beat you."

He took a deep breath and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, I just. I like you a lot."

"Your not that bad either."

* * *

One day until the race and I'm lying under Edward's car tweaking it.

"You alright under there babe?" He called.

"I've done this more times then I can count." I called back.

"What ever you say."

"Shut up you dick." I mumbled. But secretly I loved that things were back to normal.

* * *

We sat on the hoods of our cars, staring out at the crowd. We were in what could only be called the 'bad' part of Forks. Tonight was the race and everyone who was anyone was there. Waiting excitedly for the first race to begin.

Mike vs. Emmett.

I sat close to Edward. No way was I brining my baby to this. It would be headed to the junk yard in the morning with all these kids around it. Now I know I am a one of those kids but I know how to be responsible around my car.

Jacob was the only one of his crew that was racing where every member of Edward's crew entered.

Emmett drove to the starting line next to Mike.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I looked at Edward.

"If I lose just, don't enjoy it."

I knew instantly what he was referring to. Jacob.

"I promise."

I clung to him and watched the first race start and end.

Winner: Emmett. Prize: pinks.

Mikes car wasn't anything to get excited over but it would be a grate car to use without worrying about getting it scratched.

Rosalie vs. Eric.

Winner: Rosalie. Prize: $4,000.

Jessica vs. Alice.

Winner: Alice. Prize: Jessica's wardrobe.

Jasper vs. Denny captain of the football team.

Winner: Jasper. Prize: All the drugs he owns.

The last race was only a few minutes from now. Edward and I moved off his car as he got ready to get in. Jacob was already waiting at the starting line.

"Win, okay."

"You got it." he pulled me in for a long passionate kiss before starting his car.

I stood off to the side and listened to the one, two, three, race!

They jumped into motion. Speeding down the strip. Edward was in the lead only by a few centimeters when they rounded the corner and were out of site.

I was tempted to go and stand with his crew but thought better of it.

Time stretched out in front of me. It felt like years when I saw the cars.

Jacob was leading. Crap. They kept fighting for dominance. Edward then Jacob the Edward. Jacob pulled in front of him putting distance between them. To everyone it looked like he was going to win but I knew Edward and I knew his car. Edward speed forward racing past Jacob and over the finishing line.

Winner: Edward. Prize: Me.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into him.

"What do you say we get out of here. You're my prize remember."

"Lets go."

* * *

"You ready Bali?" D asked me. We were standing in the middle of a tattoo paler.

I was getting my crew tattoo. I guess I didn't mention this before. My crew, well D's crew, were known as the '03'. and when each crew member turns 18 they get the '03' tattoo on the inside of their wrists. And today was my 18th birthday.

"This isn't my first tattoo guys I'll be fine."

Half an hour later I walked out with a fresh black tattoo on the inside of my wrist reading '03' in elegant script.

"Now there is no getting out of this crew. Once you have that tattoo it's there for life." V told me.

"Yeah I know."

I didn't have to worry about Charlie, I was 18 he had no control over me. I graduate soon anyway. And then move over world Bella 'Bali' Swan is here.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have a birthday date with your boy to get to?" Sticks asked me.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I'll see you guys later."

I walked over to my baby and headed over to Edward's place, looking down at my tattoo, a smile on my lips.

**The end.**

**and that is it. the last chapter of they street race? *tear drops* remember to review. **

**and thanx to everyone who has read, liked and reviewed my story.**

**super cool party people bids you a super cool adue.**


	21. please read me!

**Okay to this isn't another chapter but read it anyway.**

**i need a little help :)**

**so i read a twilight story and now i cant find it again.**

**i was sure the name was 'the robbery of my heart' but it says on search it's not a story. i' m like wtf.**

**it was about a bank robbery. alice and rose pretend to be hostages but bella figures out that they are part of the robbery. then after bella goes and finds edward (one of the robbers) cause she just has to. this edward seems dark and very dominant. **

**anyone got any idea what story im looking for???**

**if you do please review this or pm me. **

**PLEASE! lol i really liked this story and i wanna no what it is!!!**

**love Hydi cullen-inlovewith draco m. **

**kisses and hugs...**


	22. thnx 4 da reviews

**What the fuck?!**

**Okay first thank you for all the reviews about the robbery story :) and for all those who thought it sounded like a good story and wanted to read it- found it, but it was deleted so bad for all. i was thinking about replying to all the reviews 1 by 1 but there were heps so this seemed the better way to do it. so once again thank you!!!!**

**and second i am so pissed off right now. what the hell is wrong with some people out there?! and btw this is only for one so called reviewer-**

**_From: ur gay and a user ()_**

**_i cant believe u get people's hopes up about a new story or something but  
really u just need help finding a story. that is just gay and u dont care  
about ur readers unlike other writers. go to hell **_**

**who the fuck are you to say that to me?! you dont no the first thing about me! you dont no if i care about my readers or not! so what! i asked for help finging a story and unlike you alot of others readers were kind and fucking HUMAN enough to reply. your not even logged in what didnt have the balls to do it sighed in so i could reply to the comment instead of writing this?! so no, you go to hell fucker!**

**and for every one else who had to read that my current mood before reading the review didnt help much.**

**so thankyou again for helping me -xoxo-**

**P.S-i care about my readers alot so dont anyone say otherwise** **because if you think that then you dont no me at all.**


End file.
